


The Never-Ending Nightmare

by MegaFrost4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War, M/M, Nightmares, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), The Decimation, Through the Years, slow-burn, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: Steve and Tony both suffer from nightmares, anxiety, and their own personal demons. It takes a toll, but together, they help each other to make it through the night. But when the unthinkable happens, what then?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**2013**

Tony sighed and looked over to the other half of the bed longingly. Steve Rogers was sound asleep, his big muscular arms wrapped gently around the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist...insomniac.

JARVIS was more or less a good enough doctor, considering Tony hated paperwork and could keep himself going just fine. Problem was, as the years went by, the lack of sleep, or at least good sleep, was becoming more scarce.

But when one is _the_ Tony Stark, one does not have time for such pleasantries.

Tony twisted onto his back and slowly sat up, not wanting to disturb his sleeping beauty. Arms still in his lap, he reached over and quietly pulled out his Stark Tablet. There was always something he had to do.

Because when one is _the_ Tony Stark, one has to always be on top of things. Speaking of things, it became _everything_.

The sun started to come up a few hours later, and he could feel his eyes burning. He rubbed them irritatingly, wanting to at least get one more thing checked off of his never-ending list.

JARVIS was worried, but he knew better to say anything, as Tony insisted not to wake up the good Captain.

Steve had enough trouble with nightmares himself, and, being the leader of the Avengers, coming out to Tony and the team, the whole dating thing, trying to learn how to work the TV, and the whole still adjusting to this new crazy world he woke up in...it was a lot.

Tony wanted Steve to want for nothing, and took it upon himself to take him under his wing, well, also inviting everyone else into the Tower after the Battle of New York. He could not keep his undying love for the man a secret for long...even Thor caught on pretty quickly that the two were flirting and needed to start courting each other, whatever that meant.

Yawning, he could not take it any more, so he put the tablet onto the nightstand and snuggled back down into those big arms, whose owner welcomed happily.

"Can't sleep?" The soldier mumbled.

"Never..." Tony said as if it were obvious.

"Bruce told me melatonin is good. I've tried it for a couple weeks now..."

"It certainly has helped you." Tony closed his eyes. "But I'm not going to get addicted and OD on the damn things. And yes, I know _they're natural_ , but..."

"Tony..." Steve scolded lazily.

"Yes, dear?" Tony asked over his shoulder. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Please don't say things like that."

"Sorry, I get more and more pessimistic, as there are still not enough hours in a day to get done what I need to get done."

"You could always ask for help..."

"Sweetheart, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Not from me, I can't even update my phone. I mean, just talk to Fury. Tell him you're too busy to take on any more SHIELD projects. Have Bruce help you out. Take more breaks, because honey, you can't run on fumes forever." Steve turned Tony around to look him in the eye.

"You know I can't resist your annoyingly adorable puppy eyes." As if on cue, Steve looked more pathetic, making Tony melt. "Ok, fine, I promise I'm going to try to shuffle things around a bit."

"You can also try to get things checked off your list. I hear it makes you feel more accomplished, therefore boosting morale and giving you the determination to get more done."

"Did you go to a seminar or something?" Tony laughed.

Steve blushed.

"Hey, I'm just playing." Tony kissed those red hot cheeks. "I'm so proud of you. In less than a year, you have gone through so much and are trying so hard to fit into the modern ages. I mean, I have to take some credit, since I jumpstarted your enthusiasm and all. There's more to life than just SHIELD...like this." Tony sweetly kissed Steve, who hummed approvingly.

"And there's more to life than just work." Steve raised an eyebrow, Tony looking defeated.

"I know, I know. I can do more..."

"No, Tony..."

"I mean better. Geez, I need some sleep."

Steve pulled Tony back down into the covers, both falling asleep peacefully.

JARVIS decided to let them sleep as much as they needed.

* * *

Even after all of that, the nightmares always came. And Tony knew there was no pattern, no cause...it just happens. Luckily, he had gotten much better with his wormhole situation whilst saving New York, and, well, the world.

Nowadays, his focus had been on Steve. The poor thing kept twitching, shaking, even screaming into the night. The war itself was a horrible time to live through. It was a hard life. But what really terrified Steve was the ice.

It was so cold. Slow. And painful. He hated it.

That first mission with the Avengers was a hard week for Steve. He had hardly slept. But what can one do after sleeping for almost 70 years? Go to sleep that night, just back on schedule like it was nothing?

It took a long time to adjust. And Steve was a bit snippy throughout their meeting on the Helicarrier. Looking back on it, he was shocked as to how rude he was to Tony, and he felt like a jerk when Tony insisted he and the rest of the Avengers move into the Tower, as it needed to be rebuilt anyway after Loki...and the Hulk.

Some time after Tony had opened up his home to Steve, something clicked between the two. Steve was forever grateful for a home, and a friend, heck, the Avengers were basically family nowadays. It was chaotic, and not everyone always got along, or someone was always off on a mission or a random trip to Asgard, but at its core, Steve was proud to call his team his makeshift family.

And Tony was at the heart of it all.

He bent over backwards for Steve, making him feel comfortable, appreciated, and even loved. It took a while, and a lot of coaxing from everyone, but Steve finally summed up the courage to confess his feelings for Tony. And as if it were meant to be, Tony 100% reciprocated those said feelings.

They became inseparable. They became best friends. They became workout partners. They became late night movie marathoners when the rest of the team was too tired or bored to continue [except for Thor, he loved the moving pictures].

They became each other's anchor.

Because when people live together, they really get to know that person, the good and the bad.

And they both knew that each other had many demons that haunted them at night.

Nights were hard...but they were always there for each other...because they loved each other.

And nothing was going to stand in their way...


	2. Chapter 2

**2014**

_HAIL HYDRA_

Even after that whole incident...the attempted assassination of Fury, the reveal of the real Natasha Romanoff, the fall of SHIELD as they knew it, and the return and hopeful defeat of an old enemy...

Steve did not know what to do with himself.

Tony was by his side every step of the way. The soldier could not have defeated those Nazis without Tony's brilliant mind. This year was almost too much for Steve.

He was woken up one night to a cry that sounded muffled, like it was far away outside of the dream. Steve's eyes cautiously peaked open, the lights blinding at first.

"Steve?"

Steve slowly sat up, backing up a little from the sight before him.

Tony had his hands up in surrender, as if approaching a wounded predator, his eyes so wide with tears and worry. His eyes... _eye_...

"Oh God..." Steve started to cry. "Tony...what? Did I do this to you?" He went to caress his boyfriend's cheek, but when Tony jerked ever so slightly away, Steve wanted to jump out the window.

"It's fine. Steve, I'm fine." Tony's voice stayed calm and firm. "You were just having another nightmare." Seeing tears run down his beautiful face broke Tony's heart. "Come here." He reached for Steve, who refused at first. "Please?"

Steve could never resist Tony asking so sweetly and innocently.

Tony brought him close to his reactor, knowing how that slight hum always calmed him down. Steve sighed with relief, knowing he was safe. Everyone was safe. This current nightmare was over. Everything they have been through this year alone was over.

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve swallowed hard. "You know I never want to hurt you..."

"I know, babe. I know." Tony's thumb made circles in Steve's hand, the simple move relaxing him even more. "I know you would never do anything like that knowingly."

Steve was silent for a while, and Tony did not push him. He eventually asked what they had all been thinking.

"Will it ever stop?"

Tony looked up, thinking hard. "I can't say for sure. This job...it's taken a bigger toll on us than anticipated. And luckily, we've won every time. I wish..." Tony shifted Steve out into direct eye contact. "I wish I could protect you from all of this." He massaged Steve's head.

"I'm so pathetic..." Steve turned away, but Tony turned his face back.

"No, you're human...who happens to be a little stronger than most." Tony laughed. "And this is coming from me, a perfectionist, who can't say no..." He thought back to their conversation last year, about him trying to be more present and mindful about his health and rest. Tony was proud to say he had gotten better, only because of Steve.

Because Steve...his nightmares seemed far more cumbersome than even his own...and that was saying something.

"You're right...but I am so happy to be back home..." Steve was a homebody, Tony found out in the short while they had known each other. Being on the run from HYDRA was _not_ on the bucket list, having to look over your shoulder every time Tony wanted a cheeseburger. Neither man could sleep.

Now that they had been home for a while, things were still not as comfortable as they would have liked it to be.

"Me too..." Tony kissed his sweaty forehead. "I promise you, this is the safest place we can be. Right, JARVIS?"

" _Sir, I have to agree that you are correct in this statement. However, Captain Rogers' war with HYDRA did jeopardize the Tower ever so slightly._ "

"Yes, but that was then, and this is now, and _now..._ " Tony wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "It's Date Night."

"Oh, Tony...I couldn't after..." Steve looked ashamed of himself. "Your eye..."

"We have already discussed that, I can have Nat throw some makeup on this bad boy..." Tony got up on his knees, placing his hands on Steve's broad shoulders. "I want to have fun with you. As much as I love pizza and Chinese takeout, I have got to show us off to the public every now and then...and I love seeing the restaurant fluster as they try to find a table for us when they're packed on a Sunday night."

Steve laughed. "You're so spoiled."

"I blame you and JARVIS."

" _It is my pleasure, Sir._ "

* * *

Dinner was fantastic. Steve really enjoyed his steak, while Tony had the lobster.

"Tony, I could not possibly have dessert. I'm fine, we can have ice cream later tonight."

"Nonsense." Tony motioned for their server, who looked to Steve nervously then back to Tony, who gave him a wink.

Steve could not help but get suspicious. He knew his boyfriend was extremely popular, beings he was _the Tony Stark_ and all, but the tinge of jealousy always spiked up around anyone who looked or talked for too long past pleasantries.

By the time Tony finished his wine, the server came back with a small order of creme brule, Steve's favorite.

"Thanks, honey." Steve stuck his utensil into the beautifully made dessert, and frowned when he hit something hard. He looked up to see Tony beaming, trying his best to stay calm.

Inside was a ring!

Every thought was caught in his throat, begging to come out. Tony took the ring, his hands shaking, he was so nervous. _The Tony Stark, nervous?_

"Tony?" Steve finally choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tony got down on one knee. "Steven Grant Rogers, you are the reason I get out of bed, most mornings. You have made me so happy, I wish I could give to you what you have given me..." He looked down at the ring for a second, then back up to Steve. "I love you so much. I want to always be there to take care of you. I want you to know that I will always keep you safe. I will love you until the day I run out of batteries." They both laughed.

Steve looked so eager. The pause was too much for him.

Tony took his hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Steve pulled Tony up and kissed him. "Yes...Tony...I love you so much..."

Tony tried to put the ring on without being such a wimp, crying like a little girl at prom. "I love you too!"

The entire restaurant cheered.

And that night, there were nothing but sweet dreams of a blissful and happy future.


	3. Chapter 3

**2015**

The wedding reception was held at the Tower, much to everyone's surprise. The Avengers assumed _the Tony Stark_ would want to make a huge blowout nobody would ever forget.

But Tony insisted on keeping it close to home, literally. Only the team and their closest friends and loved ones were invited. Steve did not mind at all, as being in the spotlight was very exhausting.

One by one, each person came up to the microphone from the karaoke machine to give their speech to the newly weds.

Thor's was Tony's favorite, as he was absolutely wasted. But it still touched everyone's hearts when he vowed to always protect his Midgard family as he does his own.

After the party, it was just the six of them. They were trying to see who was worthy, or who had Thor's fingerprints.

"So, I lift the hammer, I get to rule Asgard?" Tony asks. Steve rolled his eyes, laughing with Clint, whose pride hurt a little after failing to lift it.

"Yes, of course."

He failed, though.

"Come on, Cap!" Steve braced himself, trying to force it up with mere strength.

The coffee table squeaked, and Thor's eyes went wide with shock.

Tony jumped up. "He is worthy!"

"Nah, come on, he didn't lift it!" Clint retorted.

"It budged!" Tony shot back. "You can't just be partially worthy! You either are or you aren't." He turned to the Asgardian, who was still in awe at the spectacle before him. "Your dad have a cellphone?"

"No, he has two ravens...why?"

"I just wanted to confirm with him that _my husband...the Captain America...America's ass and sweetheart..._ is worthy..."

"Honey, stop...I don't wanna be king." Steve was blushing, pretending he was the size he was pre-serum so he could sink into the couch.

Suddenly, a high-pitch rang through everyone's ears.

" _And why would you be? You're not worthy...none of you are."_

They all turned to see one of Tony's suits, walking slowly towards them, dripping oil and pulsing with barely enough energy to make it.

"JARVIS?" Tony looked up for an answer, but found none.

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve whispered, a little unnerved by the sight before them.

"There's only one path to peace...your extinction."

* * *

Ultron proved to be more threatening than they had originally thought.

Once again, they were forced into hiding.

Once again, they were questioning everything they stood for and fought for.

Once again, they were restless through the nights.

Steve was up on top of the roof of Avengers Tower, trying to breathe in the fresh air. All he wanted was to be still.

"Steve?"

And to be alone.

He focused on the skyline, the moan of traffic moving through the night.

Tony stepped up beside him, looking out as well.

"I'm so sorry, babe...I..."

"Can you just tell me why?" Steve turned to look at him desperately. "Why? Why would you start a fight when we finally had it made?"

"I just wanted to protect us, to protect _you_. I wanted-"

"Tony, what did I tell you? Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die..." He shook his head.

"I never meant for this to happen!" Tony cried. "I wanted you to have a normal life, a happy life!"

"Do you think I'm not?"

Tony did not answer.

"You are my world!" Steve smiled through the tears. "Every day with you is a gift! I knew this marriage wasn't going to be easy. But what did I tell you?"

"We would do this together..."

"Together..." Steve took Tony's hand, caressing the ring. "Tony, this is the life we chose. I don't know if there's ever going to be a normal for us..."

"But you deserve so much more..." Tony shook his head. "I just wanted you to have everything you ever wanted because it was not fair your life was taken away from you."

Steve kissed him. "That's all I want for you, too." He sighed. "Just please, try not to invent anything that can come to life and take over the world..."

Tony laughed. "I had the right idea."

"Tony..."

"Right, right, I'm sorry...I'm sorry for ruining our wedding night..."

"No, you didn't-"

"But I'll make it up to you for the honeymoon..." Tony mischievously winked. "Wherever you want. Paris, Tokyo, Kentucky. Name the place."

Steve was about to answer, but Tony quickly interjected. "And don't say stay here, we have our entire lives together to live in this Tower. I mean, a real vacation. Just you and me."

"I honestly don't care...as long as I'm with you." Steve kissed him, and Tony accepted greedily.

After a moment shared, Tony pulled apart, staring lovingly at his husband.

"Greece, it is."

* * *

The long nights over in Europe were anything but peaceful.

"Steve?" Tony looked around the bed, frantically trying to find his husband, until he realized he was on the ground.

He heard the bed make a sound of panic.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Steve looked tired. A crack of thunder made the soldier almost jump out of his skin.

"I am now that I can see you." Tony did not want to get into his nightmare therapy session tonight. He just needed to know that Steve was right there with him.

But Steve was back in the war, and he was scared.

"Babe? Are _you_ ok?" Tony reciprocated.

Steve stared out the window, watching the storm try to tear the palm trees out of the ground.

In a way, the storm was peaceful...as in, it was cemented into reality. They both knew it was actually happening in front of them. The flashes of light, the rumble of thunder, the rain shooting down...it was all right there, plain as day, or well, night.

Tony slowly crawled back into bed, careful not to startle Steve as he did not want any more bruises. He took Steve's hand, placing it over his arc reactor. They sat and watched the storm in silence.

When the sun finally came up, they finally laid back down.

That afternoon, Steve begged Tony for them to go back home. As much as Tony had enjoyed the sunshine with his husband, he had to admit the nights were equally as terrible. And if it made Steve feel more safe at home, then by Odin they would be home before nightfall.

After all, when _Tony Stark_ makes a promise to protect the ones he loves, then he was going to do it, no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

**2016**

Tony jerked awake to find himself in the lab, music turned off, and the lights dimmed. 

"JARVIS?" Tony cursed out loud. JARVIS was never going to answer again. "F-Friday?"

" _Yes, Boss?_ " The female AI answered.

"Have you located our Spider-boy?"

" _He's in Queens._ " An address flashed up on one of the computer screens.

"Gotcha, kid." He smiled to himself, then immediately felt guilty for it.

Tony was recruiting this boy to fight...Steve.

His chest ached. This whole thing escalated to the point of no return...if he could just stop them at this moment.

" _Captain Rogers is at an airport in Germany._ "

"Why are you running? What aren't you telling me?" Tony was looking at a picture of Steve, then cried for the second time that day.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch and politely talked to the lady. She was sweet, hot for her age, but Tony pushed those thoughts aside. He perked up when he heard a kid mumbling to himself about school.

"Oh, Mr. Parker." Tony greeted.

"Oh...hey, hi...wh-what? You...uh..." The kid was so nervous, yanking his headphones out of his ears. "I'm...Peter."

"Tony." He gave that billion-dollar smile.

Peter laughed nervously.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, thank-you for this opportunity, I..."

"Oh, yes! Do you mind?" Tony looked to the woman, who excused herself, giving two big thumbs up to Peter, before exiting.

The boy seemed to be going on and on about how much this internship would mean to him, so he can get into this great scientific high school because it would look great on a college application.

Tony only heard half of it.

"Let's go for a drive, Queens." Happy picked them up, and took them to the airport.

It was there that Tony revealed he knew Peter Parker was Spider-Man, and offered to tweak a few minor things on his suit, that term was a stretch, since it was just sweats and goggles. The kid needed a serious upgrade.

Peter was over-the-moon ecstatic just being in the same vehicle as his idol.

* * *

Tony forced himself to look at the screen.

"Tony..." Steve pleaded.

_That murdering bastard_. Tony watched his worst childhood nightmare come true as he saw the man standing off to his right kill his mother on screen.

He turned to his left, and saw the love of his life...a liar...

"Did you know?" He barely got above a whisper.

"I didn't-"

" _Don't bullshit me, Rogers, did you know?_ " Tony spat.

Steve stared at him. "...Yes."

Tony backed off, as if his emotional pain was physical.

And from that moment on, he could not honestly remember much. They fought each other, two on one, Steve trying to keep one from hurting the other.

"I had no choice...but he's my friend..." Steve panted.

"...So was I..."

Tony was done, but in the end, Steve overpowered him out of rage for hurting his friend. As he held his shield up to strike, Tony put his hands up to protect himself. Steve closed his eyes and threw the shield down into the arc reactor.

The suit shut off, and Tony fought not to scream in pain.

He went into shock.

Steve did not say a word, but his eyes told everything, how conflicted he was and how sorry he was for doing such a thing. He got up and walked away.

"That shield doesn't belong to you!" He called out. "It belonged to my father...you don't deserve it!"

**_THUD!_ **

Steve never turned back, leaving Tony all alone.

He slowly sat up, spitting up blood. He stared at the shield.

"Please...I messed up..." He whispered.

* * *

Tony was up all night. Not from the stabbing pain, not from the loss of the battle, not even from Steve lying to him about his parents' deaths.

Tony was plagued by nightmares, again, but worse than ever before.

Because he was alone. He had alienated himself from everyone in his life.

"I'm so sorry..." He gulped down more whiskey. " _I_ was the idiot."

* * *

The next morning, just as Tony was about to pass out from utter exhaustion, a beep jolted him awake.

" _Sir, you have a package._ " FRIDAY informed.

Tony moaned, massaged his temples, and slowly made his way down to the front door. A nice old man held up the box, trying to read the label.

"Are you Tony, _Stank_?"

He closed his eyes, his patience not in huge supply. "Yep, that's me, old timer." He signed for the package, and dreaded what was inside when he recognized the handwriting.

But he wanted nothing more than to hear from him.

He missed him so much.

Inside, there was a pre-paid phone with one number programmed in.

_He wants me to call him._

Tony really wanted to, but he stopped himself...he was not ready for this...

There was also a letter:

_Tony,_

_I wish there was a way to tell you how truly sorry I am for hurting you. I lied to you, I betrayed you…I hurt you again. Only this time, I don't know if these wounds will heal between us. I wish we agreed on the Accords. I wish I could turn back the clock and start all over. But we can't always have what we want. Because what I want is you._

_I love you so much, and I will admit, I have let myself get so caught up in saving my best friend that I pushed you away. Most of my life, I have lived without regrets, but hurting you is the one thing I will never forgive myself for._

_I'm not asking for you to welcome me back with open arms. You deserve so much more._

_I'm asking you to just take care of yourself and know that I will never stop loving you._

_Forever yours,_

_Steve Stark-Rogers_

_P.S. If you need me, no matter what, just call me and I'll be there_


	5. Chapter 5

**2017**

" _Sir, Master Peter has made breakfast for the two of you. I would suggest you shower first."_

"Dammit, FRIDAY." Tony mumbled. He closed his eyes for just a second, then bounced out of bed. "DAMMIT, FRIDAY!" He repeated, scurrying around his room, pulling clothes out of drawers and cabinets. "Where did I put it?"

" _It's in the lab, Sir._ " FRIDAY calmly responded.

Tony smelled himself and decided enough spray could make the shower wait a few more hours. He bolted towards the lab, found it, then casually sauntered towards the kitchen.

Peter Parker was just finishing up some delicious-looking omelettes. He smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark! I hope it's ok I let myself in this morning. Couldn't sleep, and I wanted to get started on those new web shooters with you...if that's ok..." Peter blushed.

Tony smiled. This Stark Internship started as a ruse just to get Spider-Man on Team Iron Man, but it developed into a sweet relationship that made both participating parties happy. He promised Peter that with this "internship" there would be a scholarship. He could go to whatever school he desired. Peter cried off and on for a week after he found out, he was so thankful.

Lately, though, Tony started to grow closer to the kid in other ways. For one, he gave him keys and passwords to the Tower and even the lab, his playground, his safespace. He would not let Peter leave after dark, and since there were so many spare rooms now...

Tony had to keep it together when Peter chose Steve's old room to sleep in.

Tony also knew that Peter was essentially on his own. The lady he spoke to the day he met Peter explained to him that he could not be officially adopted for months. It was a lengthy process, but Tony knew right then and there that he was not going to leave this kid to fend for himself out on the streets. He could be patient if it meant saving this kid's life and giving him the life he deserves.

He was approved right before Peter's 15th birthday...which was today.

They sat down together, eating their breakfast, chatting about the latest project Tony was working on. He was very impressed how much Peter knew and how eager he was to learn more about the things he did not understand.

"It's meant to be..." Tony thought out loud.

"Huh?" Peter looked confused.

"Uh...hang on." Tony ran to the living room, and pulled out the envelope. "Happy Birthday Peter..." He nervously handed it to the boy.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, you have done so much for me already, I couldn't possibly..."

"Just open it..." Tony could barely contain his joy.

"Ok...thanks!"

"You haven't even opened it yet..." Tony laughed. "What if it's just a gas card so you can drive one of my Ferraris?"

"I'm fifteen, not sixteen." Peter corrected. He opened it up to find a letter. Puzzled, he started to read it. He looked up scared. "What is this?"

"I know you're basically old enough to drive and take care of yourself...but...you don't have to be alone in this..." Tony took his hand. "These past months have made me realize how nice it is to have someone to talk to, to mess around in the lab with...I don't want you living on the streets...I want you safe...because...I really care about you, Peter..." He was tearing up, and changed courses. "Just, please don't call me Dad. I'm not that old, I-"

Tony was mauled by a sobbing teenager in a bone-crushing hug. Muffled thank-yous and promises of being the best son in the world were barely heard through his skin. He started to cry too, hugging him back soothingly.

"Happy birthday, son..." Tony whispered into his ear. "...Ok...I think we've cried enough for one day. Hey, hey look at me. You're ok, now. You can stay here, we'll fix up one of the rooms however you want _._ Spider-Man is officially Iron Man's protege...I promise I will always be there for you..."

Tony did not hear the response from Peter's continued thanks and tears. He thought back to Steve's letter, realizing he meant the exact same thing.

_One of these days I need to call him..._

* * *

Less than a week later, Peter's floor was complete. Even Happy offered to help, well, not offered, but Tony made him help move furniture around. After all, Peter had to have room for his mini lab Tony installed into one of his rooms.

"Best birthday week ever, am I right, kid?" Tony threw his arm around Peter as he admired his work. 

"Thank-you so much Dad! I love it!" Peter hugged him just as tight as when he found out he was adopted.

Tony literally thought his arc reactor had quit on him and he was having a heart attack.

Even Happy whipped his head around, mouthing the word "dad?" to Tony.

"Seriously, this is too much! You guys are the best! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Peter jumped up to his loft, not even bothering with the ladder.

"Huh, the kid with super strength is tired." Happy slumped down into a chair, and gave a thumbs up to Tony.

Tony just stared off into space. _Dad_.

It all happened so fast...this year...

It was like a dream come true...

Speaking of which, Tony slept soundly that night until about 3:00 am when he began to think about how much Steve would love his son.

* * *

Steve Stark-Rogers woke up in a cold sweat. Scratching his rough, itchy beard, he looked all around him to make sure no one was there.

How he hated living on the run. The few times it happened before, Tony was always with him. Tony was always there to chase the nightmares away.

And now, it was almost a year of being alone.

This was worse than any dream of him freezing in that dreadful plane.

Grunting, he sat up, sore and dizzy from being constantly on the move. He had lost a lot of his muscle due to malnutrition.

He was so homesick. Ever since he woke up and defended Earth that first time with the Avengers, they were the only home he ever knew.

How could he had been so stupid? Throwing his perfect life away over a disagreement he let get out of hand by not being up front and honest about everything?

Steve would never forgive himself.

And the nightmare that plagued him the most was turning around in Siberia to find that the final blow he gave killed Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**2018**

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now i-"

Tony was scared. He was put out. He had just found out that Thor was gone, the Hulk was defeated, and he _still_ had not called Steve. He especially was annoyed by these ugly-ass aliens.

"I'm sorry! Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here."

Ebony Maw was equally as annoyed. "Stone keeper. Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

Tony grimaced at the name, as Doctor Strange challenged them.

"It means, get lost, Squidward!" Tony jabbed at him again.

"He exhausts me." Maw told his huge friend, who charged at them with a huge weapon.

"Banner, you want a piece?" Tony asked his friend.

"No, but when do I ever get what I want..." Bruce mumbled. He tried and tried and tried to bring the Other Guy to the party, but to no avail.

"What, this is no time for thing! _That's_ a thing!" Tony was getting really scared now. He activated his new suit, hoping this test run would suffice.

So far, so good.

And thank Odin's beard Peter was off on a field trip, otherwise-

"Hey man!"

Tony looked up, thinking he was going to be squished flatter than a pancake, when none other than Peter had just saved his life.

"Where did you come from?"

"I saw a big donut flying in the sky and I just thought you needed backup!"

Tony thought he was living in a nightmare. This was not just a bunch of thugs trying to rob a bank, or some rogue Avengers who sometimes held back when fighting a kid. These things were no joke. Tony could tell right away that this was bad news.

And Peter was his top priority now.

"Doc, you better throw that thing away!"

"It stays with me!"

Damn, he was just as stubborn as Tony was.

As the fighting went on, Ebony Maw was paying close attention to the Iron Man. He had offended him. Usually people cowered in fear, begging for mercy, for they were no match for his powers. He never took anything personally, but for some reason, this mere earthling had touched a nerve or too. He got an idea.

"Time to have some fun."

After dealing with the Stone, knowing it was en route to his ship, Maw decided to leave a present for the one who dared to mock him and the Almighty Thanos. He would live to regret this day.

Twisting his hands in a threatening pattern, Ebony Maw sent a curse to Tony Stark, who after breathing in oxygen, also inhaled a dreadful fate.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Tony turned to Strange, who just shook his head.

"We're in the Endgame, now."

His sling ring opened up a portal to Wakanda, where Steve Stark-Rogers stood alone in the jungle. He almost had a heart attack.

"Tony?"

Tony's lump in his throat almost choked him. "Hey, Cap." He fought back the tears, not wanting to embarrass himself again in front of the wizard. "It's been a minute..."

Before he could even get out what he wanted to say, Steve collapsed to the ground. "...I am so sorry...for everything, I...I was an idiot...and I hurt you, and I-"

"Shhhh...shhhh...I was an idiot, too. Too stubborn for my own good, you know that."

Steve looked so broken and tired, and _thin_.

"Dad?" Peter rung his hands together nervously. "Is this..."

Steve's eyebrows shot up into his forehead. _Dad?_

Tony smiled sadly. "In the flesh...and I've missed him so much."

"I've missed you too..."

"I tried to find you a couple times...but I couldn't..."

"I was on the move, a lot." Steve ran a shaky hand through his longer hair.

"Please forgive me." Tony told him with a serious look. "I don't wanna fight anymore."

Steve finally looked at Tony, really looked at him. He noticed a new suit, no surprise there, but it was torn to bits, hardly anything left. It was almost moving towards a central location in his abdomen where... _blood was dripping from!_

"Tony, you're hurt!" Steve panicked.

Tony looked down, as if just remembering. "Oh, yeah, about that..." His knees buckled, but Steve was there faster than lightning to catch him.

* * *

Steve stared through the window of the Wakandan hospital, not hearing anything from anyone.

It was all white noise.

All he wanted was for Tony to wake up.

"Hey..." A weak little voice grabbed him and pulled him out of his stupor. He turned to see a kid, who was given fresh clothes and was setting down a box with swirling colors of blue, red, and gold. "I'm Peter...Stark...Rogers...sorry, it's been a long day."

_Stark...Rogers..._

At Steve's look, Peter quickly explained. "Oh, I'm adopted...as of last year, I uh...I'm your son, too..." He smiled hopefully.

"Tony..." Steve let the tears fall. "He gave you a home..."

"Yeah..." Peter shyly looked away.

"Tony...he really is something, isn't he?"

"He thinks that about you, too." Peter whispered. "Don't tell him I said this, but he doesn't sleep at night, bad dreams, crying out your name and whatnot...he really misses you. I keep telling him to call you, but..."

"That stubborn little..." Steve refrained from saying anything inappropriate in front of his _son_..."wait, does that mean, I'm your..."

"Well, yeah! That's what I just said!" Peter laughed.

"Sorry...it's been a long day." Steve smiled.

They talked for the next several hours, Peter telling him his story after Germany, Steve soaking in every word.

Tony, on the other hand, woke up in a violent scream, and nobody heard him.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter suddenly stood up, collapsing on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Peter?" Steve reached for him. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

The boy started shaking, his stomach twisting in horrible ways. "I...I don't feel so good..."

"Somebody help us! Please!" Steve called out for a nurse, someone... _anyone._

T'Challa ran towards the pair. "What is it?" The king looked Peter over, beads of sweat dripping off his face.

"Is...is it a fever? A virus?" Steve wondered. "Did you get bit by a bug?"

Peter barely shook his head, eyes pleading for help. "I don't know what's happening."

T'Challa calmly went for the trembling boy. "We will figure this out I-"

The Black Panther vanished into a pile of dust.

Steve's heart was beating out of his chest. He turned back to Peter, who started crying.

"I don't wanna go..." He whined. "Please, please, I don't wanna go."

Steve watched in horror as Peter fell into his arms, and was slowly disappearing. Dust was floating out of his skin!

With one last effort, he looked up to his second father. "Tell Dad I love him..."

And then he was gone.

Steve felt the dust settle on his hands, and did not know what to do.

_Tony._

He opened the door to the room to find Tony sweating as well, eyes squinted shut as if in pain.

"Tony?" Steve gently shook him.

There was no response to his touch.

"Tony? Honey, wake up, please..." He got a warm towel from a bowl on the table next to them and put it on the genius' sweaty forehead. "Please be ok...I need you."

"Steve!?" Natasha was gripping her stomach, shaking as well.

"Nat?" _Not her too._ "Are you all right?"

"...I'm fine..." She managed. The Black Widow never looked this scared. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know...Peter, he just...disappeared..."

Soft eyes of remorse stared back at him as she went to the other side of Tony's bed. "I'm so sorry...I only got to know him for a short while..."

Tony moaned pitifully, giving Steve and Natasha even more anxiety.

"Tony? It's ok...it's ok. I'm right here. Please, try to wake up for me...show me you're ok..." Steve pleaded.

He never noticed Natasha step outside to talk to Bruce. He had no idea what was going on either.

The scientist quietly approached the couple and looked at Tony's chart and readings on an advanced screen.

"His vitals are normal. It seemed to have been a mild anxiety attack."

Steve went pale. "He had a nightmare...and I wasn't there for him..." He squeezed Tony's hand, which was limp and growing cold.

* * *

"Thor?"

Bruce went to check on his friend, who was staring ominously at his fallen ax, blood soaking part of it.

"What happened?" He found it hard to believe Thanos was just in and out like that. Almost as if...

_He got what he came for..._

Thor fought the tears hard, shaking, fists clenched in rage. Shots of lightning danced around his fingertips.

"Thor? Buddy, talk to me. Are you all right?" Bruce went to touch his shoulder, but the Asgardian flinched away.

He sniffed. "I had him, Bruce..." Stormbreaker came to his hand, his gaze still fixed on it. "And it still wasn't enough..."

Bruce had never seen Thor cry, but on a day like today, hell, this past year, the shit he saw his friend go through...he could understand.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Look at you. You are the most powerful I have ever seen you since we met..." He smiled. "Now I think you're the strongest..."

Thor did not even blink, and Bruce knew right then and there that this was the straw. This was the face of a man who had finally lost too much.

"Come on, there's still some of us left." Bruce was pleasantly surprised when Thor solemnly followed back, not saying a word, but still able to have the courage to face the rest of his friends.

_It's not your fault...if you couldn't stop him, then who can?_

Steve looked up, Natasha stroking his back, tears in both of their eyes.

"Is he all right?" Thor managed.

"I-I don't know what's going on..." Steve silently cried. "I thought he just collapsed earlier from blood loss...but maybe..."

"He just fought the most powerful being in the universe. He's fucking exhausted." Nebula was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, with Rocket standing sadly next to her.

Thor got down on one knee, and put a hand on Rocket's shoulder. "I am so sorry...Tree was a good friend..."

Rocket sniffed. "There's nothing you could've done...hell, went to the ends of the earth, and after all that crap, he _still_ won!" He kept going off and stormed out into the hallway, kicking, screaming, crying...

Thor stayed on the ground and sobbed. A thunderstorm covered Wakanda.

"Thor..." Natasha directed her attention, trying to prevent a tornado. " _Thor_." She got up in his face, making him look at her. " _This was not your fault._ " She spelled it out for him. "Look at me...not your fault. Nobody's...we were in over our heads, and we've gotta deal with it."

* * *

The Mighty Thanos collapsed onto the porch of a simple shack, watching the sun rise on a glorious day. This was the day he had been so patient and ready for. This was the day...

The Soul Stone gleamed.

Half of the universe was sacrificed for the greater good. Now things are perfectly balanced...

He frowned.

Not so perfect after all...

Using the Stones, Thanos closed his eyes, listening, searching, until it was revealed to him that...

_Exactly half_ of all life was taken. As he had wanted. But he never even considered the possibility...

"How _odd_..."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony screamed, till his throat was so dry and raw, a river could not sooth him.

_Breathe, Tony. Breeeeeeeeathe._ He coached himself. He was so tired, feeling extremely heavy. Like, he could not move at all.

* * *

What seemed like hours later passed, then, he heard that voice.

"Tony?"

Then he felt that touch.

He made to turn his head, but felt he could not. He tried again.

And again.

And again.

Until...

"Ah!" Tony tumbled over towards Steve, but kept rolling out of the bed. He flung his hands up to protect his head from knocking onto the floor.

But he kept spinning. He felt a tiny resistance.

Peeling his eyes open, Tony saw another room. It was empty.

"Steve?"

Suddenly, he looked in the mirror, literally flying backwards, as if he had seen a ghost. Upon closer examination... _he_ was the ghost!

"What the hell?" Examining his body, tugging on his shirt, Tony realized he was not all there, like he was fading away.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Maybe they gave you too much pain meds and you're just having a trippy dream._

Tony scoffed. 

Reaching his arms out, he literally swam forward, then saw the wall come really close really fast. He put his hands back up to stop himself, but found his hands had disappeared through the wall.

"Am I dead?" He sighed. _Is this some sort of punishment for being an asshole all my life?_

He pushed through the wall, and was stunned to see himself lying in that same hospital bed. Tony watched himself moan as if in pain. Flashes of purple darted in front of Tony floating. He dodged them easily, better than he ever could in his new suit...

Like, eerily similar to the attacks Thanos gave him back on Titan...with one of the Infinity Stones...that was purple.

"Tony?" Tony hovered over himself in the bed, looking at Steve, who was pitiful. "I'm right here. Please, try to wake up for me..."

"Steve! I'm right here!"

"Show me you're ok." Steve remained focus on the physical body.

He had no idea...

"Steve?" Tony moved to touch Steve, but the soldier barely flinched, as if he had an itch, which he promptly went to scratch the side of his head.

Tony saw Bruce explain that Tony was physically fine...but all he could worry about was Steve.

"He had a nightmare...and I wasn't there for him..."

Tony cried watching Steve cry. "Steve...please, if you can only hear this...hear me now...this is not your fault. Look at me, baby. Please...I'm right here..." He placed his ghostly hand on top of Steve's, who was holding his physical hand.

"His hand is getting cold!" Steve started to panic. He turned to Natasha, who was assuring him that Bruce had just said everything was fine. The monitors were not going off, Tony was breathing normally again. He was fine.

"Then why can't he wake up?"

Tony was wondering the same thing. He was trapped in this ghostly world all alone.

He watched silently as the rest of the team...wait, where was everyone else? People were missing.

"Peter?" Tony pushed through the closed door and into the hallway.

Piles of dust littered the otherwise clean hospital. Thor and Bruce were carefully walking around them as if they were landmines.

"Allfathers give me strength..." Thor whispered. Tony was shocked to see the god's appearance, and with a new toy to throw around. "Banner, all of these people..."

Tony mumbled the phrase to himself, confused. "Yeah, where is everybody?"

Flying outside, he found a female warrior sobbing with her hands shaking over a pile. A young male soldier was comforting her.

"S-she was right there! Running to me for help, and then just like that...she turned into a pile of dust!"

Tony was almost hysterical. "Oh God...Peter?"

He thought back to what Thanos had told him after he stabbed him.

_When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive...I hope they remember you..._

"Oh no...Nonononono..." Tony flew around the building, into the field, back to his room, noticing how eerily quiet everything was.

_Perfectly balanced, as all things should be._

"You son of a bitch..." Tony cursed. "That bastard actually did it." Tears fell down his cheeks.

But if that was the case, why was he like this?

_He's a plague Tony. He goes from planet to planet, killing half of the population..._

_Half of humanity_

_Perfectly balanced_

_I call that...mercy_

"You have got to be kidding me..."

In all of the universe...the billions of lives on all of these planets Tony is just recently finding out about since the Battle of New York...Thanos has to count, because, well he is alive...

There was an odd number of people in the universe...

And exactly half...

Becomes...

"I'm only half dead..." Tony concludes...

Now he knows he was living in a nightmare when he screamed at the top of his lungs, and the only response he got from Steve...

Was shut down by a cat knocking over a book down the hallway.

* * *

"No, no, really..." Steve looks around the room. "I feel something, like this coldness that moves around the room..."

"I feel this...presence as well." Thor managed to stand up, growing more curious, his breakdown over for the moment. "It's as if we are not alone."

"Do you think it's the people who just vanished?" Bruce ponders.

"We would all feel a lot more, trust me..." Natasha shot that theory down.

"What has he done?" Bruce rubs his forehead, wishing the Hulk would come out just to relieve some pressure.

* * *

Eyes cautiously open, unsure as to why, beings as there is no reason to, and yet, here they are.

Checking the surroundings, it was a dark, foggy...nothing.

A void, that empty and alone, save for a panicky breath with a quick heartbeat.

_Where am I? What is going on?_

Realization hits.

Thanos.

_He won._

_And I died._


	9. Chapter 9

Tony eventually gave up trying to get people's attention. He was invisible. Although he could send chills up people's spines, it was not enough to show them that he was there. He tried picking up a pen to write a message, but after several attempts, he could barely move it.

He was exhausted.

Tony collapsed onto the bed, on top of his lifeless body, and thought about what to do next. He hated hearing Steve's cries, and everyone's worry and confusion.

He closed his eyes, not really expecting to dream or anything, but...

Wait a minute.

_What's this?!_

Tony opened his eyes, sitting up, scared to death. What did he just see?

"Ok...it's ok...you're still here, I mean, not really, but just..." He closed his eyes again.

It was dark...but there was this hazy fog on the ground. There seemed to be nothing surrounding him. An echo could be heard faintly in the distance, but Tony could not make out what it was.

Tony opened his eyes again to see he was back in the hospital.

Closed, he was here, in this...empty, void...with a whole lot of nothing.

" _I see you're finally asleep, Stark._ "

Tony spun around, searching for the voice. "Hello?" He called out.

* * *

M'Baku came and knocked solemnly on the door of the hospital room.

"How is your friend?" He asked.

Bruce stood up, taking his glasses off to rub his strained eyes. "Stable...but he won't wake up. There's no medical reason for him to be asleep."

"Perhaps he is cursed?" The burly man thought.

"But why? We just fought a bunch of monsters, and Tony would've mentioned if Thanos cursed him with a sleeping beauty spell." Natasha said.

Steve's grip on Tony's now warm hand tightened slightly, his nerves getting the best of him.

Bruce immediately thought of something. "Oh no..."

"What?" Thor asked his friend.

"Um...well...hang on." Bruce went through the entire day, every moment he was with Tony...every bit of that fight...and _who_ they fought.

"Did someone attack him?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah, all freaking day." Bruce mumbled.

"Was it the stab wound?" Steve wondered.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, unfortunately." Bruce shook his head. "It was part of his suit that stabbed him."

Natasha held her stomach instinctively, dreading the thought of it.

"There was this alien...called himself Ebony Maw. Thor, you remember him? That preacher whose face looked like he got run over by a trolley?"

"Yes, that hideous creepy man..." Thor said. "His powers are quite impressive." He solemnly remembered what happened that morning...with Loki...

"What are you getting at?" Rocket was getting impatient.

"He was not only freaky looking, but his telekinetic powers were unbelievable..." Bruce explained. "I've never seen anything like it." He looked apologetically to Steve. "He got really pissed at Tony for mouthing off to him."

Steve closed his eyes dreadfully thinking the worst.

"Great, Tony managed to piss off an evil wizard." Natasha rubbed her temples. "So what do you propose? True love's kiss to break the curse?"

Steve huffed, a hint of a smile forming on his face, but thought...maybe? With a blush on his cheeks, Steve shamelessly tried...and failed.

Tony continued to sleep peacefully, heart rate continuing on normal.

"Didn't hurt to try." Thor placed a comforting hand on his friend, who was gripping Tony's hand in both of his, resting his lips on the still fingers.

* * *

Thanos became more curious of this phenomenon. As a man of science back, he wanted to learn more. So, he appeared in Wakanda, taking in the surroundings. Freezing time itself, he walked around uninterrupted. He thought this place to be marvelous, humans being able to achieve such technology.

_Just think how much farther they can go now without worrying about starving souls._

The Titan towered over people outside kneeling over piles of dust. People were hugging each other as they cried for loved ones.

"Now is their time to mourn." He thought back to that girl who had challenged him, right before he obtained the last stone...the Mind Stone. The poor thing tried so hard, she was powerful too. A worthy opponent, but she was gone.

He came across the Avengers, who looked to be in the process of loading a body onto a ship. And not just anybody...

"Stark?" Thanos approached the still figure, noticing the other Avengers' worried and sad expressions.

Not dead. But in a coma?

The Soul Stone gleamed. Thanos thought for a second.

Half of all life...half...

"I wonder..." He stared into the face of his enemy, remarking the man's strained expression, as if in torment and pain.

"What must it be like to live in between life and death?"

Thanos returned to The Garden, as time continued to spin accordingly in Wakanda.

Steve continued to pray over Tony as the ship carried them back home. T'Challa thought it best they all returned to where everyone, especially Tony, could at least be more comfortable.

But home was so far away...in the past. Steve had been on the run this whole time, nightmares chasing him without anyone there to comfort him. And when this Thanos came and took all of the Stones, just when all hope seemed lost, he was finally reunited with his husband and found out he was an adoptive father.

Then the rug was pulled out from under him again when people started dying and Tony would not wake up.

Steve did not think he could take much more.

* * *

FRIDAY let everyone back into the compound, reviewing the database on all updated info on each member of the Avengers...those that were left.

They set Tony up in the medical bay, Bruce constantly monitoring vitals, and Thor trying to come up with theories as to how to break this curse that seemed to have been thrown upon their friend.

Natasha tried to get Steve to eat, to sleep...but there was no convincing the man the sun had risen on a new day.

Because Tony was not dead, that much they knew.

But what was keeping him away from them?

What was going on inside his head?

* * *

" _Tony..._ "


	10. Chapter 10

Tony begged and pleaded and screamed and cried, using every foul word he could come up with.

But Steve still heard nothing. He just kept on hurting himself by refusing to eat or sleep, but just quietly beg and pray over his husband's body.

"Steve...please, honey, listen to me, I'm fine...I feel fine...I wish I could make you understand that I have not left you." A chill went through Steve as Tony tried to hug him. "It's ok for you to fall asleep...it's ok for you to rest...you're finally home, FRIDAY will take good care of you..." Tony paused, knowing nothing was being heard.

He closed his eyes, and his skin crawled as the darkness seemed to almost moan in despair of his arrival on the other side.

"What am I even doing here?" He asked nothing in particular. Perhaps that strange voice, calling his name, happy to see him finally asleep...what the hell was that supposed to mean?

Tony walked around for a while, seeing a whole lot of emptiness, when he heard muffled crying far off. Hope rising within him, he went a little more briskly into the direction of the sound. Some reassurances were whispered to the tears, but the whining went on as Tony started to pick up on the voices.

" _There was no other way..._ "

"Strange?" Tony called out. All voices stopped, followed by a couple sharp inhales and more tears.

" _Dad?_ "

It was almost too quiet to hear...but the genius heard it, and ran as fast as he could, not able to see at all where he was going.

"Peter?" _Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream._

"Dad!"

Tony could not believe his eyes when he saw none other than Peter...and Strange, Starlord, that creepy weird lady with the bug eyes...

"I don't believe it..." He had a heart attack for a moment when he opened his eyes to find Steve slugging out from the bathroom. Shoulders slumped, feet dragging, and huge bags under his eyes, the soldier collapsed onto the bed, gripping Tony's hand once more.

"Steve...babe, I found them...I think I found them...I'll figure this all out..." He tried to kiss his cheek and closed his eyes.

"Dad? Where did you go? You kinda zoned out on me...where have you been? Where are we? Doctor Strange said we were snapped away, that that Thanos guy got all of the stones and..."

Tony crushed him into a hug, crying tears of joy to see Peter was ok.

"Oh, this is nice..." Peter slowed down, hugging back.

Strange stood back, not wanting to interrupt the reunion. Tony looked to him, scared and confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Strange did not come right out and say it, but they were all thinking it.

"And me, the odd one out..." Tony tried to joke.

"We lost..." Starlord answered his own question from earlier. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"Don't do that..." Tony shook his head. "This is not on you..."

Starlord flinched at Tony's hand on his shoulder, but nodded his head anyway. "Yeah, well, either way, we're stuck in this hell-hole, and quite frankly, I'm a little creeped out..."

"My nipples are tingling right now..." Drax looked around warily. "I do not like it here."

"None of us do, which is why we need to get out." Strange looked to Tony. "We could use some help from the other side."

"Yeah, I 100% back you up there. Problem is, I have no idea what to do because over there, I'm just a ghost...I'm invisible."

"You'll learn to control it."

Tony gave him a look. "I don't even want to know how you know what I'm talking about."

Strange sighed, quickly explaining the astral form of physical creatures. He looked into the future and saw a possible outcome with this same scenario.

"This is it." He told Tony. "I think if you can master your projection to be seen and or heard, you can be the bridge between both places, and together, we can all come up with a plan to reverse this."

Tony thought for a minute. Peter had not left his side the whole time. He squeezed his son's shoulder for a second.

"Well, it's not often the universe throws me a second chance." Tony looked to his friends, feeling a little more hopeful.


	11. Chapter 11

As time went on, Tony was lost in the confusion of what day of the week it was. But he kept on meditating with Strange. He kept Peter and Steve close on either side. He knew he could do it.

Because _Tony Stark can do anything_.

"Honey?"

Tony opened his eyes to the living, wanting to look Steve in the eyes as he spoke.

"What is it, Babe?" He held his hand as if he was caressing Steve's cheek.

Steve shivered and went to place his hand through Tony's when...

Tony felt a shock bigger than Thor's lightning go through his entire body.

"Steve?" Tony closed his eyes. "Guys! I think I got 'em!" He opened them again to see Steve staring at him, petrified.

"Tony? Am I dreaming?" Steve blinked back tears. There he was, mostly. To him, he looked like a ghostly projection, like Strange had explained.

"No, no...I'm here. I've never left you. I've been right here Steve. Calling for you."

"What happened? How is this possible?"

"The Infinity Stones must have a way with words...Thanos wanted to wipe out _half_ of the population of the universe. Who would've thought that there was an odd number?" He laughed. "I know your math is not as up to par as the rest of us, but-"

"Oh, Tony..." Steve cried. "I'm so sorry."

"I promise, I am ok...it's just been weird lately. Being only half dead is challenging. When I open my eyes, I'm here. But when I close my eyes...I'm with them."

"Them? As in..."

"Everyone snapped away." Tony sighed. "I was passed out and saw none of that going on. I felt like I was dying, but never did. This is all just a big mess."

"Tony, we think you were cursed. That you pissed off the wrong alien and now..."

" _Squidward_." Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I'm assuming you know who I'm talking about?" Steve was so overwhelmed right now. He had seen some crazy things in this new century, but this had to top it all. Aliens, no big deal. Aliens with a vendetta against everything he thought he now knew? Bringing a whole mess of chaos.

"Yeah, but I killed him." Tony heard his name, and closed his eyes.

"A dead man's curse is very difficult to break." Strange explained. "I think it's time Steve gathered up the team."

"Can you give me a minute, Doc?" Tony barked.

"Tell him I said hi!" Peter raised his hand, as if Steve could see him.

"Peter says hi. I'm glad you got to meet him."

"Yeah, we talked for a while before..." Steve looked sad. "Tony, he was so scared. He saw T'Challa disappear, then for some reason, knew he was next. I thought he was just sick, but..."

"It's the Peter Tingle." Tony smirked, then turned behind him, as if winking at someone Steve could not see. "It's like a sixth sense. He can tell when danger is coming."

"Wow...that kid really is impressive." Steve thought back to their first meeting in Germany. He then realized what he did to that poor kid, no matter how strong he was, that was something on any other day Steve Stark-Rogers would _never_ do.

"Yeah, he is." Tony agreed. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Tony. I will do anything to bring you back."

"I need you to assemble the team. Anyone who is left. We're trying to find everyone on our side. But we have got to figure out where that son of a bitch is, so we can bring everyone back."

Steve squeezed his hand and kissed it. Tony never realized how much he missed that. "Of course. Are you coming with me?"

"Actually, babe, I'm really tired. I need a minute to...recover."

Steve smiled, remembering his promise to take better care of himself. "I'm proud of you."

Tony reached forward and kissed Steve. It was so cold, it almost scared Steve, but he welcomed it tenfold and kissed back eagerly.

"Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go get this son of a bitch." Steve said and winked as Tony thought he was having another heart attack. He laughed so loud, he felt like he had woken the dead... _bad joke, Tony._

On both sides of reality, they searched and called far and wide for anyone they could think of.

Steve was already making a plan with the Avengers in the compound as to how they were to obtain the Infinity Stones from Thanos. He thought they would be alone in this, but Tony assured him that they could help a little from the other side.

"Uh, Cap. We got a visitor." Rhodey pointed over his shoulder to a blonde woman in a suit, her eyes glowing.

"Where's Fury?"


	12. Chapter 12

Steve looked around the room, seeing everyone tense, ready to fight. He put his hands up, showing he was not here for that.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We're all going through a lot right now, and I'm sure you are too. Everyone was affected, everyone lost someone. We're trying to figure this out. Lots of help is on the way...who are you?"

"I'm from Earth originally, but that's a different story." Her eyes dimmed back down, and she crossed her arms. "Fury said he would message me for emergencies. Looks like you've been through a lot these past twenty years."

"Where exactly have you been all this time?" Rhodey questioned.

"There are a lot of other planets out there besides Earth." She turned to face the whole group. "And they unfortunately don't have you guys."

"You're stretched a little thin, you think?" Natasha asked her, messing with her knife casually.

"I'm used to it."

"You look good for your age." Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"And you look guilty...again..." The woman winked at him. "I'm Carol Danvers, former member of the Kree force and before that I was in the United States Air Force where I tested fighter jets."

"Nice." Clint nodded.

"Well, long story, short..." Thor shrugged. "Thanos has gathered up all of the Infinity Stones, and killed half of the universe. And-"

"Exactly half." Tony Stark's ghostly form appeared before the group, and everyone wanted to jump out of their skin, except for Steve, who saw it coming.

"Tony?" Bruce ripped his glasses off in shock. "Are you...um..."

"I guess I'm only half dead..."

"Then why aren't you a zombie?" Clint jeered.

"Legolas, if I knew how to, I swear I would kick your ass right now."

"Tony..." Steve reached for his hand, which to everyone's amazement, Tony was able to grab.

"Ok...well...see, Thanos said he wanted to wipe out half of the universe...what's half of an odd number? There's, you know what? Screw the elementary school lesson. I'm here, but I can also be on the other side. And it's not peaches and cream over there, let me tell you. It's like a foggy darkness with literally nothing to do. Very dull. Very gloomy. Not a fun place to be." Tony looked around, seeing their faces of remorse.

"What do we need to do?" Carol asked. "Because I'm not just going to stand around and let more bad things happen under my watch."

"I like this one." Thor got up and properly introduced himself with a handshake. He did not expect the strong grip from the woman, but was happy to have made a new friend.

"What we need to do is find Thanos." Tony said. "Then we nuke his ass."

"Honey, please..." Steve scolded.

"Way ahead of you terrans." Rocket pulled out a remote of sorts and pulled up a hologram. "I just got a bunch of astronomically bad readings from this place called The Garden, a planet not too many jumps from here. Something pretty damn powerful must've caused a ruckus. So, I propose..."

"He used the Stones again..." Natasha guessed.

"Bingo!" Rocket pointed to her.

"But why? He served his purpose." Thor wondered.

"Who knows?" Tony said. "But I do know this...we are going to all go together and take care of this once and for all." He saw everyone with determination in their expressions. Fears were starting to recede.

"Avengers...suit up!" Steve charged, as everyone immediately started preparing for the trip to space.

* * *

"Mr. Doctor Strange, sir!" Peter called as Stephen rolled his eyes, then turned to look to the boy in question. "How exactly are we going to um...you know? Get there?"

"That's a very good question..." Stephen looked sad for a moment, then pushed it back down. "Doctor Banner is going to bring us all back after they have confiscated the Infinity Stones from Thanos."

Peter's eyes widened. "You make it sound so easy, like nothing could possibly go wrong."

"I wish it would be that simple." Stephen sighed. "But your father and I can help from over on our end. And in order to do that, I must meditate for a while. So, if you will all please excuse me."

As Stephen walked away, Starlord huffed in frustration. "This has just been a shitshow. I'm sorry, kid."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Peter shook his head, as if what the man said was absurd, which it was. "You heard the wizard. He said this was the only way. Maybe, as ghosts we could like, haunt the bad guys or something really cool, I don't know, that sounds crazy, now that I said it." Peter frowned, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that even dead, they still had a chance. He was surprised he got over his panic attack from earlier so quickly.

_I really hope this works._


	13. Chapter 13

The Avengers sighed to themselves, thankful to have made it through space in one piece.

Steve was a little more jittery, due to, well, the PTSD from the last time he was in an aircraft. Tony held back with him while the rest of the team stepped out, preparing for the worst.

"Hey, you ok?" Tony retracted his gauntlet to sooth the hairs on Steve's back standing up. "Hard part's over, I promise."

Steve laughed, tension slowly going down. "Yeah, one nightmare to another...I'm glad you're with me."

"We all are. You just can't see them, but I'm glad we took a week to prepare to, uh, I guess teleport here. But since I'm the genius, I could handle being semi-present, and-"

Steve stopped him with a kiss, pushing a little too hard, he went right through his husband, sending shivers all over his body.

_Cold._

_Ice._

_Fear._

_Tony?_

"Honey?" Steve panicked for a second, then found Tony finally. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shhh...it's ok, I know I need to shut up every now and then." His eyes cut to the direction over Steve's left shoulder, and grimaced. "Seems we have an audience."

"Would you two lovebirds knock it out? We've got a universe to save!" Rocket impatiently said.

"You don't want me to _knock it out_ , trust me, I have a reputation."

" _Tony._ " Steve went beat red, all signs of chills gone...

"We've got company." Natasha silenced them all.

Carol and Thor were with Rhodey and eventually Tony in position off into the woods. Everyone else stood their ground.

There he was...Thanos. Tall, intimidating, and powerful, he calmly walked towards the rest of the Avengers. Everyone was trying to keep a hold on their nerves, some were better than others. But the Titan was huge, and what was even more terrifying were the Infinity Stones, their powers only teased to them not too long ago.

"You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me." Thanos calmly observed. "I thought that by eliminating half of all life, the other half would thrive, but you have shown me you are not grateful, and therefore undeserving of being spared." He turned his head, eyes searching his enemies. "I know now what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom, and start a new one, more thriving and better off than it is now."

"You're insane..." Carol fumed. "You murdered billions of innocent lives!"

"Since when do you care, _Vers_?" The Soul Stone gleamed as Thanos' words stung Carol back. Thor looked confused, wondering what was the matter. Shocks splayed out of Stormbreaker, the god's eyes glowing, ready for war.

"All of you have suffered, I know." Thanos paused, staring at the space next to Steve. Steve's heart almost exploded from the nervousness.

"Tony!" He could not believe his eyes as Tony appeared before him... _alive._

"Stark...it seems you were the chosen one. I apologize, as I can assure you I had no idea there was an odd number of life in the universe. The Stones must have taken everything I wanted literally. It must have been hard, stuck in between, the torture of almost having your son or your husband. Tell me..." They all froze in horror as Tony was yanked up into Thanos' grip by the Stones. "If you had to choose, whose heart would you break again?"

" _That's enough!_ " Steve stepped forward, anger giving him the courage to do so. His fist tightened around his shield. "You leave us no choice, Thanos. All of this, ends _now..._ Let. Him. _Go_."

Thanos laughed, still paying attention to his surroundings, waiting for someone to foolishly pounce. "I admire your stubbornness, all of you. But you cannot defeat me." As Tony winced with the jerk down to Thanos' feet, the Stones held everyone in place. "I am the most powerful being in the universe."

_Now...would be...a...good...time...Doc..._ Tony pushed through his brain telepathically, then was shocked to realize he had done it being 100% alive and all. _Am I a wizard now? Cool. Not the time, Stark! Focus!_

"Any last words?" Thanos smiled.

" _ON YOUR LEFT!_ "


	14. Chapter 14

Steve's heart leaped into his throat as he heard his friend behind him.

Then, all of a sudden, a miracle happened.

The Hulk charged Thanos, his roar lifting everyone's spirits...literally.

Stephen appeared to the living visible eyes, ready for the moment. The moment he had seen within those 14,000,605 possibilities. This was it...

Thanos growled back as he tried to use the Stones to defeat this monster, but Bruce had somehow managed to give strategy to the huge fight. Thor joined his friend in helping to pin Thanos down.

Tony crawled backwards, still in shock as to literally coming back to life. He jerked away from a strong touch, then turned to see Steve pulling him away from the scene unfolding before them.

"You're ok, Tony. I've got you..." Steve ran them both into the woods, then stared at Tony's chest. He looked up as if asking for permission, then timidly put his hand on Tony's scarred skin.

Tony shivered from the gentle touch. "Steve..." He teared up. "I'm so sorry I scared you...and I wasn't there for you...and-"

"Honey, honey. Listen to me. Now is not the best time, ok? And besides, I'm the one that needs to apologize."

"This isn't a contest, boys." Natasha smirked from up in the tree right next to them.

"You're just jealous I stole the hottest one." Tony said.

"I'm not into fossils." She winked at Steve, who blushed.

He shook his head. "Thanks for making me feel better, but we need to focus."

"I _am_ doing my job...protecting you two."

"And you're doing a marvelous job." Tony really did feel better about it, since of course, coming back to life meant losing his suit on the other side. Oops.

_Maybe someone can hand it to me?_

_Strange?_

_No, Tony._

_Can I have my suit back?_

_No!_

Strange's breath hitched as the Hulk managed to pin Thanos to the ground, Carol helping him by stretching out the Mad Titan's hand.

"NOOOOOO!"

Thanos cried out as Thor swung Stormbreaker across the thick arm where the gauntlet was attached. Rhodey and Clint immediately started pulling, as the cut did not go cleanly through.

"Cap! Can you give us a hand here?!" Clint yelled into the bushes.

Steve nodded to Natasha, who assured him Tony would be fine, and raced off to help them. Positioning himself in between the two men, Steve pulled with all of his strength, his feet digging into the ground, when finally they all fell backwards, and the gauntlet went flying.

Thanos grunted, as some unknown strength inside him thew everyone off of him, and he ran, his one good arm reaching for the Stones.

It all happened in slow motion, and asking what everyone was doing in that moment was hard to explain. The only clear thing that Stephen Strange had seen on Titan and knew had to happen was the Hulk jumping towards a cliff overlooking this valley they had been in...landing with the gauntlet in its grip.

_Hulk, listen to me. We gotta do this now! There is no time to waste! We have to help our friends, everyone RIGHT NOW._

Banner's pleas were heard, grateful that their communication was finally better when it really counted.

The Hulk grunted an affirmative, then yanked the purple dismembered hand out. He threw it to the ground and slid the most powerful weapon in the universe on.

Nobody had ever heard a roar of pain come out of the Incredible Hulk like they just did. Power. Space. Time. Soul. Reality. Mind. Everything was there...everything was felt.

Even Bruce screamed in the back of Hulk's mind, still feeling a mere fraction of what was going on center stage.

_Come on Buddy. Focus! We need to bring everyone back safely. Everyone. Back. Sa-_

The cries from the other Avengers and Thanos could not be heard as the creature snapped his fingers, then fell face-first off the cliff, back down to the group.

"Hulk!?" Thor reached down, flipping his friend over. The green chest rose and fell rapidly. Carol swore she could hear the hastened heartbeat from where she was standing.

"Look out!" Peter Stark-Rogers raced past them to catch a tree from crushing Rhodey.

"Kid?! Where did you come from?"

"Hey, Uncle Rhodey! It worked!" The boy hugged the man, Rhodey still trying to imagine if the last two minutes were even real or not.

"Peter?" He whipped his head around to see Tony, his father smiling at him.

"Dad!" Crashing into him, Tony barely managed to stay standing, but thankfully Natasha was there to help with the impact. "We did it! It worked! We're all back!"

Tony saw, that indeed, they were. The Guardians they had met on Titan were there, Wanda, Sam, Bucky...

_I really need to not screw up again._

"Steve?" Bucky and Steve made eye contact and hugged, laughing and crying, so happy to see each other again. "What the hell, man?"

"Language." Steve laughed.

Bucky did a double take. " _What_ did you just say?"

"It's a thing, you'll never get used to it." Tony had his arm wrapped around his son, who was alive and his heart was beating and so was his.

"Hey, kid." Steve greeted Peter, who was shocked to get a hug from the boy who had literally just met him once fighting in Germany, and then briefly before... _it_ happened.

Thanos did not like what he saw one bit. This was _not_ supposed to happen. Now the universe was in peril again.

He moaned in pain and frustration, grabbing the attention of every single living person.

"The universe needed _correction_." He spat. "And you have doomed us all."

"Us?" Tony stalked forward. "There is no _us_. You're finished."

Thanos shook his head, chuckling. "I am...inevitable."

Thunder clapped, drawing his attention to Thor, and if looks could kill.

"You..." The god was shaking with rage. "You slaughtered my people...attacked Earth and countless others..." He swiped Stormbreaker to Thanos' leg, bringing him down on one knee to eye level. "And you murdered _my brother..._ " He shoved Thanos by pushing his gaping hole in his arm. "And I am Thor, Son of Odin..."

Thanos' head rolled off into the mud.

It was finished.

No one cheered. No one snarked off.

They all seemed to let out a breath they all just realized they were holding. Some cried tears of joy, and others, of relief.

The nightmare was finally over.

"Let's go home..." Steve said.


	15. Chapter 15

Silence filled the huge lab, as it was usually always blaring with music, or the constant yelling at poor Dummy for breaking things.

"Tony?" Steve said quietly several feet back from the inventor. He did not want to scare him, as Tony could literally get lost in his work, zoning out in his own mind. He also wanted him to sleep because he knew he could not last night.

Nightmares...they never leave.

"Tony?" Steve said a little louder, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Huh?" Tony pulled off his goggles, confused as to what was going on. "Oh, hey babe. What's up?" His eyes cut to the pizza box in Steve's hand. "Right, yeah, is it dinner already?"

"Yes, honey." Steve sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. "You need to eat...and I need to see you." He blushed as Tony rolled his eyes.

"How could I say no to you?" Tony melted into his lap and gave him a sweaty kiss. Steve inhaled the oily mess of a scent that covered his husband.

"I'm irresistible like that."

After a minute of pleasure, Tony stopped with a huge yawn.

"Ok, I think you're done for the day." Steve decided.

"But I have to-"

"I think it can wait, since the universe hasn't gone anywhere in the past two weeks." Steve joked, which caused Tony to snicker, despite his seriousness. There was still so much he could be doing to make things better...for everyone.

"Can't be too careful..." Tony mumbled, trying but failing to hide the fact that his eyes were heavier than his new suit.

Steve kissed his forehead. "I love you, Tony...and I-"

"You apologize to me again, I'm grounding you to babysitting Thor and Peter on their trips into the city."

"Those are really fun..." At Tony's look, Steve corrected himself. "When it's harmless fun that's not illegal."

"They are a handful...gives me a headache just thinking about it. We've got enough bad PR as it is."

"Honey, that was almost three years ago..."

"People have hated us since the Chitauri. It sucks, but you can't ever make everyone happy. There's always going to be a Ross or a Zemo out there trying to stir the pot." At Steve's wince, he paused. "Too soon?"

"Seems like yesterday...and yet, a lifetime ago." Steve hugged Tony tight, rubbing his back soothingly. "I think I just missed you too much. Especially with..." Steve never wanted to bring up the fact that Tony was a ghost, since it still freaked Tony out whenever people touched him without warning. That was why Steve always tried his best to make his presence known. He did not want Tony living in fear every day.

"Yeah...I don't know if I'll ever get over that." Tony shivered. "But I can't do it without you or Peter...not again." His voice cracked. He was still so scared. This was something he will never get over, and he hated himself for being so weak.

_Because Stark men are made of Iron..._

_I am Iron Man..._

_What did that even mean anymore?_

"No, no, no...honey, look at me." Steve was mere inches from his face. "I'm never going to leave you again. I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you as long as I can breathe. What's in the past _stays_ in the past. I'm not going to let the nightmares get you again. I will always be right here." He placed a soft hand on Tony's chest, right where the arc reactor used to be.

Tony will never get used to people touching him there, even Steve, whom he trusts more than anything.

"And I'm going to do my part as well." Tony took a bite of pizza, earning him a huge smile from Steve. "But you gotta let me tinker every now and then."

"Within reasonable working hours. And besides, Peter is about to have a big break from school, which I'm still shocked by..."

"Hey, the school is going to take a millennia to catch everyone up. The world is a shit-show right now. Everyone is trying to play catch-up..." Tony sighed. "But I see what you mean. Hey, I already have us all a beach house in Florida booked for that whole week, so nothing but fun in the sun."

"As long as you're with me, that's all I care about."

* * *

Even after the initial shock of everyone coming back, it was still an uphill battle. Nightmares plagued everyone for obvious reasons, but during the day, things were looking up. The war that teared them apart initially was a thing of the past. They started to heal. _Family_ dinners were scheduled so everyone could attend. Holidays were also being planned out. The Compound was in the process of being expanded to make each part of the team more comfortable.

However, they were nowhere near perfect, as they still squabbled amongst each other, and they still struggled to win battles here and there...

They were still haunted in their dreams.

No matter what they did, the nightmares never fully receded. Some nights were better than others, but there was always someone else up to help the other through that difficult period of waking up and trying to grasp onto reality again. Every person, no matter their past, had a story to tell, and that story was full of ups and downs. Sam offered himself up as an anonymous counselor for any who wanted to have someone to talk to. Natasha taught a yoga class every morning before breakfast. Family movie nights were scattered throughout the week, and Tony was always coming up with fun activities for them to do. Because at the end of the day came the night, which was always the hardest time. But seeing everyone come together to help and support each other, well, it could not get any better than that.

At last, the real nightmare had finally ended...


End file.
